The Children We've Failed
by frostydragonlover
Summary: We all know the Guardians fight to protect all children, but what about the ones they couldn't protect? What about the children they failed? A collection of one-shots. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Rock and a Hard Place

Have you ever been caught between a rock and a hard place?

When there is nowhere to go, nowhere to run?

When all is lost and nothing is fun

You don't know how to cope

You get stuck in a slope

Decisions, decisions

So many to make

You just might brake

No one to turn to

And nothing you can do

How will you decide

Will you hitch a ride

Questions, questions

They start to ask

The truth hidden in a mask

I can't do this anymore

My life is such a bore

I need to get out

They start to shout

They start to hit

Then I am bit

So many bites

I have no rights

I want to run away

Through the night and the day

Never looking back

Or they could attack

Only in my sleep

Do their shadows reap

My skin, their fist

My eyes start to mist

Bruises, bruises

What will I do,

Once they are through

How will they act,

Trying to get me back

I am filled with empty spaces

Just running the bases

But I'm on the wrong team

I'm walking on a balance beam

We fall

But we can't do anything at all

They're the ones controlling us

I think others call it lust

But I'm not sure

Because of its powerful lure

A knife in their hand

I'm an elastic band

Doing the same thing

I feel like a submarine

Blood, blood

When will this be done?

Because I have nowhere to run

I'm stuck in a rock and a hard place.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

These emotions I feel

So plain and so real

Just swelling inside

Wanting to come out

But behind a mask I hide

So little so torn

I make so many mistakes

Each of them coming back

To stab me like a thorn

I want to die

With each little lie

It is written on my wrist

The knife the blood

Cut cut cut

So many scars

Like the heavenly stars

Are my only consolation

In a world of hurt and pain

Pain that is real

Like thee emotions I feel

And are carved into my wrists

Like their words in my brain

A loser a coward

With no one anymore

Left for dead and better that way

So I fall dead with gun in hand

On that one fateful day


	3. Chapter 3: Habit

**AN: So this is the first time you are hearing from me (well other than through my writing) and so to commemorate this occasion I am giving you an older piece of mine, but also one of my favourites. Also shout out to ****_AngetianPrincess18 (sorry if I spelled that wrong) _****for being the first person to follow my story! YAY!**

**Now I am sending you all on a mission...it may be one of the most important missions the world has ever seen... after you read this chapter, you NEED to type a minimum of ONE sentence in the box at the bottom of the page then click the little review button!**

**Your mission starts NOW!**

* * *

The old and the same

My life is a game

It feels like a joke

But then I start to choke

Shake, shake

I feel like a mistake

One in my hand

In my mouth it will land

I keep going back

Trying to fill in the cracks

My throat they go down

I feel like I could drown

I'm not the perfect little doll

I trip and I fall

What a horrible habit

It's the wolf and the rabbit

In a big chase

Life is a race

Everyone else seems on step ahead

While I sit here, lazy in bed

I'm always lagging behind

I'm always out of line

One day I have one too many

And so my race is over

Forever the one who never finished

Because my race was diminished

By just one little pill

My life started to spill

It's all such a mess

I'm worth so much less

How could I be worth anymore?

When I've shut and locked my door

I won't let anyone in

Afraid they'll toss me out in a bin

Now I'm in the bathroom

Holding what will be my doom

I open the lid

Farewell to life I bid

Now I'm slipping away

In the middle of the day

Because I'm tired of this game

Of everything being the same

And of this horrible habit

* * *

**AN: Okay now, remember your mission, the fate of the very world (well more this story than the world) is in your hands! So go leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Remember

**Hey people! So I'm VERY bored right now and because of that I decided I should probably update TCWF. Also I was kind of depressed that out of the 330+ views I got on this story no one wanted to review. :(**

**So now it is up to you! Yes, you my dear reader to please review. Tell me what I'm doing well, or not so well. How to improve, or if you really want to see a certain topic in the upcoming chapter(s). I've already have done drug overdose, self harm, abuse/rape and now also this little thing.**

**I also forgot to do this before but if this is at all in any way causing you to have any suicidal thoughts or causing anyone to think about doing self harm then I would suggest that you stop reading this. I am more concerned about your guys safety than how many views I get on this story.**

**And finally the disclaimer. I don't know how needed this is considering I'm not even using any of the characters, but I'll put anyways: I do not own RotG! I wish I did, however I do not.**

**NOW! On with the story!**

* * *

When I die will anyone remember me?

When I die will anyone miss me?

What kind of funeral will I have?

What kind of music will there be?

Will they remember the colour of my eyes?

How I coloured my hair in various dyes?

How I wasn't anything special

But that I was kind of strange

The lipsticks I used in a huge range.

I wasn't a good girl in fact I was bad

Forced into a life I wish I never had

Wearing bracelets that wrapped around

They were red that faded and then browned.

These bracelets, I put them there

Shadows of an old life these hell-born scars

When my dad was taken and put behind bars

If I could go back and change my fate

Then maybe, just maybe I'd still have to wait

But now that I'm dead there's nothing to do

Except wander around, that day I will rue

So now that I'm dead does anyone miss me?

I'm just a lost soul, that's what I'll forever be,

Until someone comes and decides to save me.

But that day won't ever come,

How could it when no one even remembers me?

* * *

**Okay! So that was fun. Now since you are already at the bottom of the page would you please review. (Hopefully I'll get some kind of feedback this time.) :) Here's hoping!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**AN: Hey people! Here is a short little thing I came up with while I should have been cleaning the bathroom. Oh well. If inspiration finds me and I don't write it down it won't leave me alone. Gosh, my plot bunnies (or whatever this is) have been so much more vicious lately. Wish me luck, school starts back up for me tomorrow. Also good luck to everyone who is starting a new school year tomorrow!**

**So a BIG shout out to: FrostedWolves, NightFury999, and the Guest who reviewed!**

**And another shout out to NightFury999, FrostedWolves, and Brookewyrm the Strangeling who favourited!**

**PS, dear Guest, I know this probably isn't what you expected but this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Anyway, I don't own blah blah blah. Favourite, follow and please please _PLEASE _review...now on with the story!**

* * *

Dear Santa Clause,

I know it's not close to Christmas, and I don't even know if you really exist but I needed to write this letter. I know this might be selfish and that I haven't exactly been on the nice list recently but I was wondering if you could make my Christmas gift a little early this year. It might seem like a strange request but… I won't be around at Christmas this year. I know you're probably wondering why, well to tell you the truth…everything has become too much to handle. The bullying, my parents fighting, their divorce-and you know the worst part? I'm the cause of it all-my father beating me is my fault, the bullies are my fault, the divorce is my fault, all of it is _my fault_. So I have come to the conclusion that I'm a mistake-and you know the best part? I didn't have to come to that conclusion by myself, I've been told that by everyone every day for the past four years.

So now that you know the reasons behind this letter I guess I should tell you what I want for Christmas. What I want for Christmas is for everything to be fixed after I'm gone. I know that it's probably a lot to ask, and I won't exactly be around at Christmas but please. I want my parents to stop fighting and get back together, I want the bullies to stop bullying, I want my father to stop beating my family but mostly what I want is for my younger sister to be protected even though **I** won't be able to protect her anymore.

I'll understand if you can't make all of that come true, it is a lot to ask for. I also know you aren't God or anything, but if you could only grant one wish it would be that my younger sister is protected. Although apparently you're a Saint, which I guess means you should be able to at least talk to God, so if you could send my little sister a Guardian Angel I would really appreciate it.

By the time you end up getting this letter I will no longer be alive. All I have to say is thanks for making my childhood so much more worth it. I know that you try to make everyone's childhood a little better, I guess that means you also protect all the children. So please, protect my little sister.

Jamie Bennett


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Alone

**AN: Hey guys! So I guess the last chapter needs some explanation it wasn't actually a letter from "our" Jamie, it was a letter from an AU Jamie where everything happened in the ROTG movie EXCEPT the kid who was the last believer wasn't Jamie. So while I was writing about Jamie I figured that there is one kid that ****_NEEDS _****to be written about, you'll see who I'm talking about in this chapter.**

**Anyways big shout out to: AngetianPrincess18 and the guest who reviewed.**

**Also I don't own ROTG...****_BUT_**** I am working on that. Now on with the chapter! And please please please review!**

* * *

For some time I've been going crazy

The world is starting to look a little hazy

And these voices just won't let me be

I know we're not in this together, you and me

.

You call yourselves guardians, a friend

But 300 years is hard to mend

Saying you want to protect the kids

I know you only want of me to be rid

.

I sit here alone in the cold and snow

The only comfort are the winds that blow

I tried to be good, I tried to be pure

But of joining you I just wasn't sure

.

He was right, I only make a mess

Now they see I'm worth so much less

I should have just stayed out of the way

Then I would've lived to fight another day

.

I stand at the edge of this icy ravine

No one will miss me, it's not like I was seen

Their angry shouts have brought me here

The very last moments of life I near

.

I lean over the edge and I look down

In this moment I feel I could drown

I swallow the lump stuck in my throat

It's the end of my song the very last note

.

It's then that my eyes begin to mist

Realizing that you don't know I exist

Please don't cry I start to say

It's not like I was real anyway

.

Then _he_ appears and starts to yell

I'm already hurt couldn't you tell

The cold and the dark, we start a fight

I try to blast him with all of my might

.

Then he offers me one last chance

Shaking my head I spare him a glance

Opening his hand, "the staff," he says

Handing it over I lower my head

.

Giving a glare he breaks it in two

It's then I don't know what I should do

Falling over from this pain

I know my attempts all ended in vain

.

Then to the ground he throws me

"I was trying to help you couldn't you see?"

I look up at him with pleading eyes

But I know all his words are just lies

.

So now I lay in the ice and snow

I don't find comfort in the winds that blow

I squeeze my eyes shut and give out a moan

It's then that I know I'm completely alone

.

No one is coming because no one's my friend

It seems 300 years _were_ too hard to mend

I am lost and I am broken

Forever the un-fixable token

.

As I lay here it's hard not to cry

Not knowing if I should even try

So I look up at the Man in the Moon

And I begin to sing a broken little tune

.

"You have no idea what it feels to be me,

Forever the boy no one will see."

Then I sigh and turn away

Wishing I could make that shadow pay

.

Releasing my breath without a fight

From my eyes fades the light

I lay slack, there in the snow

I can't even feel the winds as they blow

.

No more me, no more Jack Frost

No more soul eternally lost

No more boy, no broken splinter

No one there to shepherd the winter

.

No more me, this is the end

I've died without even a friend

I've never had anyone to guide me

Truly the boy they'll never see

.

Now I've died as a lost soul

An empty shell, a half broken bowl

But you don't care, 'cuz you don't know me

And now you'll never get the chance to see

.

Now carry on just as before

Because I don't exist, at least not anymore

And now you won't get that chance to know

The boy who was always and is forever alone


	7. Chapter 7: Middle Child

**AN: Oh look...an update. Well it has been over a year so I think it is about time that I update...Anyways**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**If this could trigger you then please do not read...**

**If you do read this then please review.**

* * *

I feel unloved and ignored

I feel my heart being stabbed with a sword

It seems that I don't measure up to them

And it seems this is where all my problems stem

My entire life has been such a mess

From trying to compete I'm under so much stress

I thought it didn't matter that I'm not my sisters or brother

I thought we were all different from one another

But I guess that I'm wrong, because I guess it is true

That in your heart I don't matter to you

And I guess it might be strange to be thing this way

Because I was raised to want to live each day

But that's not how I'm feeling, at least not right now

I'm reading the subtext and it's getting kind of loud

And I was raised to always be selfless

But I've become the opposite and the cause is all this stress

The stress of trying to beat my sisters and brother

And trying to win the love of my father and mother

And trying to be noticed for once in my life

But it seems it'd be easier being stabbed with a knife

I wish I didn't have middle-child syndrome anymore

Because then maybe I'd feel there was something worth living for

This is why I'm glad my friends haven't met my family

Because that's usually when they forget about me

I tried getting attention by getting good grades

But that is just something for which I'm not made

And I tried getting attention by playing sports

But it seems the stick on this end is short

And I tried getting attention by being good at art

But it seems all I could draw were broken hearts

And I tried getting attention by making them meals

But it seems it's only the cold shoulder I could feel

And I tried getting attention by playing an instrument

But it seems that is something for which I'm not meant

I tried getting attention by doing so much good

But is seems that didn't work so maybe something bad could

So I tried getting attention by doing drugs

But it seems my parents would only turn away and shrug

And I tried getting attention by drinking

But it seems that's when I did my darkest thinking

So I tried getting attention by stealing

But it seems not even that sent my parents reeling

And I tried getting attention by running away

But it seems they didn't notice, not even after thirty days

And I tried getting attention by having premarital sex

But it seems they couldn't even bother to send a pregnancy test through FedEx

And I tried getting attention by killing myself

But it seems, to them, I was worth less than a dusty trophy on an attic shelf

And I tried getting attention; oh trust me I did…

But it seems that they just replaced me with another kid


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking

**AN: What another update? Yes another update. What is this? Well to tell you the truth, I found some new "inspiration", it's called procrastination in studying for exams.**

**Well I don't own Rise of the Guardians, sorry to break the news to anyone who thought I did**

**If this could trigger you then please don't read it.**

**If you do decide to read it, then I ask that you please review. Thanks.**

* * *

Lately I've been doing some thinking

About this life and how it's stinking

But what if it's not?

What if we're all just empty shells here to rot?

What if this whole life is fake,

And we just live it out until we brake?

But that's why something more we need to make

To leave our mark upon the earth

This holy ground, the place, our birth

Before we leave and before we die

Before we figure out it's all a lie

We all need to leave our mark

To make some light in the dark

And then we leave to make some room

To save others from this doom

Because this body is a tomb

To think I'm lucky to be here

But you're poorly mistaken dear

I try to swallow all my pride

Taking life by one stride

We can't afford to be selfish

Leaving others an empty dish

You think you know what it's like,

To lead the crowd in their strike?

Well then you need to re-think

But I'll be gone before you blink

You won't notice that I'm gone

Because then comes the next dawn

In a new time and a new place

In this life we call a race

We're only running from problems we should face

But don't worry about what happened to me

Because it won't be long before you, I see

It can't be long now my friend

Before we meet and our fights we'll mend

But then off you, I shall send

To somewhere else a better place

And then maybe one day we'll meet face to face

Because I never knew who you were

The reasons I aborted you are all a blur

And now before God I stand

Praying He'll listen to my final demand

Maybe I can finally hold your hand

Maybe now you I can meet

And by name you I shall greet

But that was all just a vision

Because before they make the incision

I shake my head and tell them wait

Please save my child from that fate

Of never getting to meet their mom

Or knowing that his name was Tom

Or knowing the story of how I was raped

Or seeing the photos of my belly baby shaped

But none of this happened because you I kept

And in my arms that night you slept

And I got to watch you grow up

From using a bottle to a cup

And making friends and asking "s'up?"

So much has happened in your life

It began with me saying no to the doctors' knife

And now I'm so glad that I decided to keep

The baby for whom my love goes so deep

As I watch her innocence so pure

I know that of my choice I am sure

And that my decision was right

Because who would want to kill her light

And who would want to abort any kid

Just to be, of their problems rid

And who would want to abort the little ones

They're killing our daughters and our sons

And who could not find life so precious

While when carrying one our view re-freshes

So I ask you please keep them in mind

And love in life you shall find

But also heed my warning because this is not the end

It's then all your mistakes you shall have to mend

And know in your heart any other choice is wrong

If you don't keep them, their presence you shall long

Now I only have one thing left to say

Just please let the children live to see the light of day


End file.
